Maria Umikaze
|katakana = 海風 マリア|romaji = Umikaze Maria|age = 15 (RP), 16 (Current)|gender = Female|birthday = June 21|hair color = Light Blonde|eye color = Deep Blue|family = Mr. and Mrs. Umikaze|home = Traveling Abroad|occupation = Idol, Exchange Student|song sang = Koopa Cape (Casual Theme) Hachigatsu no Marina (Song)|brand = Beach☆Days|type = Multi|manager = TBA|imagecolor = Blue}}"If you didn't hear from the little lady nearby, ''and I don't blame you if you didn't, I'm Maria Umikaze! Oceans beauty! *winks* And this place is the next lucky spot''~''"'' -Maria's introduction Maria Umikaze (海風 マリア Umikaze Maria) is an idol who is currently traveling around the world. She is a multi-type idol (pop and premium), and uses her own brand called Beach☆Days. She is roleplayed by CocoAmako, and made her first appearance in Destiny Ribbon. She plans to be one of the main heroines in Pripara: Pocket of Smiles. She is part of the Idol group SAKURA✽ along with Coco Amako and Nōmu Nisshoku . Appearance Maria is a girl with an average height and a fair complexion. Her eyes are a deep blue that would remind one of the vast ocean, and her blonde hair is tied into twin tails. Outside of Pripara, her hair is tied up in a braided side-bun. Personality Maria is a bubbly, energetic girl. When she sees opportunity, she doesn't jump - she leaps. While she can annoying to some, she is practically a ball of sunshine and just wants to share her joy. She lives life to the fullest. Despite her personality, Maria actually comes from a rich family, her mother being a celeb idol at one point in her life. Because of this, when Maria was found having a similar talent, her parents took her around the world to show her the joy of being an idol. While she does enjoy the traveling life, she misses Pakihabara and her friends, making her homesick at times. Once in a while, her parent's rich nature rubs onto her, and she can act slightly out of character (ex. arranging silverware, pulling out fans, and scary accurate princess laughs). History N/A Significant Coords Lucky Star Coord: Her current casual coord Beach Sea Foam Coord: Her current cyalume coord. Relationships Coco Amako: Childhood friends, Maria would always try to get Coco out of her shell. She was also apart of getting Coco's baking habits into place, as she would always come by her house to eat her food after school. Maria was devastated over the fact that she would have to leave Coco in order to pursue her dream, as she wanted to become an idol with her (it took Coco weeks to get her to snap out of it). After hearing she debuted, Maria keeps supporting her via the internet. Maria likes to nicely tease her for fun, and if you're lucky, you can witness Coco fire back at her. Nōmu Nisshoku: Ever since their first encounter, the two knew that they weren't ment to be. The two's auras clash very often, so they end up bickering every chance they find. After the events of Pocket of Smiles, the two have lightened up, but are still often arguing. Denryuko: Out of all the characters, Maria likes Denryuko the most, though she doesn't admit it. She's slightly jealous of her childlike innocence and energy, something she feels got sapped away from her by her parents. Mimittsu: Maria loves Mimittsu, but honestly doesn't find childcare her thing, and leaves the mothering to Coco. That doesn't stop Mimittsu from labeling her the"other mom". Significant Quotes "Aloha!" "Excited? I'm ESTATIC!" "*Exlpaining the ocean* A wonderland of nature! Once you see the sea stretched out in front of you, you'll understand true-" "*nudges, whispers* Hey, buy some popcorn. It's about to get interesting..." "It's too early to be blunt today Nomu SOMEONE JUST TELEPORTED AWAY" "Look, I'm not sure what happened to you! I probably never will, but I know for a fact that whatever you got in there is the truth! Cause I'm- no... WE'RE your friends!" Etymology Umi (海) means sea, while Kaze (風) means wind. Umikaze can literally mean "Sea wind" or even to an extent, "Sea breeze" Maria (マリア) used to mean sea of bitterness/sorrow, but can now mean rebellion, wished-for child, and mistress/lady of the sea. Trivia * You can listen to her casual theme here. * You can listen to her insert song here . * In Pripara, Maria always greets with Aloha. * Her constant trips to the beach in her childhood inspired her current brand. * Her birthday, June 21, is the day of the summer solstice, aka the longest day of the year. * She was originally going to be a pure pop idol, and would gobi. I decided to drop it and make a more... calm pop idol. * She enjoys watching other's arguments, even jokingly asking to get popcorn. Category:Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:CocoAmako